Pet
"Pet" is a common name for any summonable companion of a player. Pets autonomously and independently attack enemies (or otherwise assisting in battle) while not being under the player's direct control. In fact, most pets act as monsters, except for they are fighting on player's side. Pets are sometimes called minions, but that name is generally reserved for monsters. Companions, summonables and summons are also common terms for pets. Some pets are attackable by enemies and/or killable, while others are ignored by enemies for targeting purposes and have no Life bar. Most pets block enemy pathing, and therefore may lock their target in combat, taking hits on themselves while keeping their master safe. Unattackable pets, however, very rarely if ever block enemy path. In Diablo III, killable pets' Toughness depends on that of their master, and they take greatly reduced damage from area-of-effect attacks, as well as any attacks that are supposed to be avoided by the player. All pets have their own AI, and usually attack the closest target they see. As enemies generally do so as well, melee pets are often used as a meat shield for their ranged-attacking master. Followers and Hirelings are not pets, and should not be confused with ones. Necromancers, Druids and Witch Doctors are the three classes that have an opportunity to deal a major part of their damage through pets, although other classes may sometimes make a build focused on pets. Skills that count as pets (*) indicates that the summoned pet is not attackable by enemy. Diablo *Golem *Guardian (*) Diablo II Amazon *Decoy *Valkyrie Assassin *Shadow Warrior *Mind Blast *Charged Bolt Sentry (*) *Wake of Fire (*) *Lightning Sentry (*) *Wake of Inferno (*) *Death Sentry (*) Druid *Raven (*) *Poison Creeper (*) *Oak Sage *Summon Spirit Wolf *Carrion Vine (*) *Heart of Wolverine *Summon Dire Wolf *Solar Creeper (*) *Spirit of Barbs *Summon Grizzly Necromancer *Raise Skeleton *Clay Golem *Raise Skeletal Mage *Blood Golem *Iron Golem *Fire Golem *Revive Paladin *Conversion Sorceress * (*) Diablo III In Diablo III, pets can often be enhanced with items, like Enforcer, Tasker and Theo or Mask of Jeram. Unless specifically stated otherwise, their attacks will give no Life on Hit and will not trigger any 'on hit' special effects. In return, Reflects Damage affix has no effect on pet attacks. Barbarian *Call of the Ancients Crusader *Judgment (with Conversion rune) *Phalanx (with Bowmen and Bodyguard runes) *Falling Sword (with Rise Brothers rune) Demon Hunter *Companion *Sentry (*) Monk *Mystic Ally Witch Doctor *Summon Zombie Dogs *Hex (all runes except Angry Chicken) *Gargantuan *Fetish Army *Fetish Sycophants Note: multiple passive skills and active skill runes allow summoning Zombie Dogs, even if the Witch Doctor does not have that skill) Wizard * (*) * (with Fracture rune) *Mirror Image Items that can summon pets Only items with actual ability to summon pets are listed; items that only enhance the existing summons are not included. Diablo II Diablo III *Baleful Remnant *Genzaniku *Golden Gorget of Leoric *Haunt of Vaxo *Helltrapper * *Legacy of Nightmares Set *Maximus *Murlocket *Puzzle Ring *Remorseless *Skycutter * *The Grin Reaper *Visage of Giyua Category:Minions